


Court-Marshal

by pengiesama



Category: Clover
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran and Gingetsu spice it up in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court-Marshal

**Author's Note:**

> Backlogged fic from my personal journal. Forgive any inconsistencies with canon that have happened since.

"Not that the sex isn't good," Ran explained, earnestly. "I just thought that this would be fun to try. What's that saying... 'variety is the spice of life,' isn't it?"

Spices. Yes, something about spices. Gingetsu was a bit distracted from the conversation, with Ran's fingers brushing against his wrists as he tightened the knots there. Ran pressed against him, to look over Gingetsu's shoulder and better monitor his own progress, and Gingetsu promptly lost the thread of the conversation.

"...right?" he breathed into Gingetsu's ear.

Right. Very right. Entirely right. He couldn't remember the question.

Ran settled back to rest on his lap, smiling beatifically. One hand crept up Gingetsu's thigh, while the other grasped the riding crop at his own hip.

"Now," he said. "You're a disobedient private, and I'm the general in charge of discipline..."


End file.
